In a lithography process in the manufacture of a semiconductor device and the like, a resist liquid is supplied onto a substrate, so that a resist film is formed. The resist film is exposed, and then a development liquid is supplied to the resist film. Therefore, the resist film is formed to have a predetermined pattern (see Patent Document 1, for example).
A development processing apparatus described in Patent Document 1 includes a spin chuck, a movable cup and two development liquid supply nozzles. The spin chuck rotatably holds a wafer on which various types of resist films are formed. The movable cup surrounds the spin chuck and is arranged to be movable in an up-and-down direction. The two development liquid supply nozzles are arranged above the wafer.
In the case where the resist film on the wafer is a positive type, the movable cup is lifted, and a positive-type development liquid is supplied to the wafer from one development liquid supply nozzle. The positive-type development liquid supplied to the wafer is discharged from one discharge port of the movable cup. In the case where the resist film on the wafer is a negative type, the movable cup is lowered, and a negative-type development liquid is supplied to the wafer from the other development liquid supply nozzle. The negative-type development liquid supplied to the wafer is discharged from another discharge port of the movable cup.
[Patent Document ]1JP 2014-75575 A